


Nonrecruitable

by prawnstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Not Beta Read, contains light swearing sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnstar/pseuds/prawnstar
Summary: Hilda never was very fond of working hard for anything, especially since she could have everything she wanted.So why is she not allowed to dwell on the fun and easy times she desperately wanted to never end?---Where Edelgard and Hilda actually get to talk during the academy phase. I mean their dorm rooms are next to each other, there is no way they've never talked.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It was Hilda Valentine Gonerils first day at the Garreg Mach Officers Academy. On one hand the pink haired noble was not really fond of the thought spending her next years in this facility learning and working, but on the other hand it wouldn’t be as bad as staying at home under the close watch of her older brother and the Leicester Alliances greatest general, Holst Goneril.

She hasn’t met any other students from her Golden Deer house yet. So while slowly walking towards the supposed classroom she wondered about her future classmates, especially about this Claude von Riegan. It was rather unexpected when he was announced last year to be the next legitimated heir of house Riegan and the future leader of the Alliance. It’s not like Hilda was anyhow interested in this whole political stuff, but since the majority of the Alliance thought her brother would succeed Duke Riegan as the new leader of the Alliance this turn of events even peaked her interest. Especially since this would mean he’d get the whole attention from everyone, so she could effortlessly avoid any kind of extra work or expectations.

„Here we are! This is your classroom, miss Goneril.“ the voice beside her interrupted the nobles train of thoughts. It was some Knight of Seiros who offered to show her around and carry all those heavy books for her.

Putting on her sweetest smile she answered „Ohh thank you! You just saved my life carrying all those _heavy_ books for me. You really are the best…?“

„Joshua, my name is Joshua Bertold“ he bowed harshly, almost letting some books fall.

„Joshua is really a fitting name for such a strong and kind man like you.“ she coaxed.

The knight in front of her blushed. „I will place those books on an empty table for you. If you’ll need help in anything, you’re welcome to call me whenever you like! And I really mean anything.“ And with this the lad bowed one last time and left.

„First day of school and already started collecting admirer, huh? I need to catch up.“ a cocky voice behind Hilda spoke.

„Hmmm? I only was taking up an offer of being lead around the monastery, since I was afraid of getting lost in this huge place.“ The noble answered before turning over to see the man behind her.

Watching carefully the handsome man in front of her, she noticed the yellow half-cape on his shoulder.

„Ahh yes, I totally can see you getting lost here. Those radiant golden colours of our classroom are really hard to miss while following the only path getting here from the dorms. Especially with those _heavy_ books we don’t even need to carry with us for today.“ he grinned mischievously.

„What a pity and I was really looking forward to use those books today.“ she pouted. 

The guy in front of her snickered. „The name’s Claude by the way.“ He reached out his hand and smiled. She noticed the smile don’t reaching his eyes.

Mimicking him she answered „Hilda“

Maybe the time here won’t be as boring as previously expected the young Goneril thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The first classes here were a drag, the day seemed almost never ending. At least Hilda’s got to know her new classmates. Most of them seemed pretty nice.. well maybe except for Lorenz Gloucester, but she already knew he’d be a pain in the ass before enrolling here. Claude on the other hand was a very pleasant surprise. They instantly got along perfectly. He was the perfect partner in crime to have a good time here and he didn’t expect anything from the her. Not even once during the whole day the house leader tried to ask about Holst or anything at all concerning her family, future or ambitions.

When the day finally ended Hilda walked back to the dorms with Claude, joking around about everything and nothing.

„Like how can anyone get slapped three times by some girls on their first day here?! I mean, when? Where? How bad were his pick-up lines?“ Claude covered his facewith one hand while laughing.

„Awww don’t be so mean. To be fair, I think one out of three times he got punched instead of slapped and it was from his classmate.“ she answered.

Reaching the dorms the young noble suddenly noticed she forgot all of her books in the classroom. Coming to a halt she pouted „Oh no, I forgot something in the classroom..“

„You can’t charm my pretty face with your pretty face, darling. Seems like you poor girl have to go yourself, since I can’t see any willing knight to help you here“ he mocked.

„Ugh.. You are the worst. Can you come at least with me?“

„Nah, I actually have to be somewhere. So, see ya“ He waved and went off.

„What a gentleman you are“ she muttered.

Since they’ve already got homework to do she needed some of those books, otherwise she’d pick them up another day.. or rather some kind knight would do it for her.

While returning, now with hands full of books, the pink haired noticed someone leaving the neighbour room to her. Wearing the same half-cape as Claude but only in red meant this was probably Edelgard von Hresvelg. She heard from her brother that this year apparently all the heirs to their respective territory were enrolled. Seemed like a really big deal to everyone according to all those documents Holst left unprotected from Hildas eyes. What did those documents say about them all? The Alliances unexpected successor Claude. The Faerghus prince Dimitri Baiddydd to become king after graduating the academy.. But what was said about Edelgard? Hilda couldn’t remember.

„Hey, seems like we both are neighbours! I’m Hilda Goneril, but you can just call me Hilda if you like. I really like the way you altered your uniform, the floral accent on your chest makes you look very lovely in it“ she approached the heir smiling. _Better be on good terms with your neighbours, maybe they’ll do some kind of favour one day._

The adrestian noble seemed slightly startled by the sudden compliment. _Was that a small blush or am I hallucinating?_

„My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, it is a pleasure to meet you. And yes, this floral aspect was added on my behalf. Thank you.“ she answered formally.

„It is really nice to see someone else altering their uniform here. I mean it is so boring if everyone just wears the same stuff, right? Anyway, how do you like it here so far?“ Hilda chattet.

„Yes, I liked the thought about adding something personal while wearing this uniform. And Garreg Mach at all is very sufficient for our educational stay here, it is said to be the best Academy in whole Fodlan after all.“

Edelgard didn’t seem like she was not interested in talking with Hilda, it was more like she didn’t knew how to hold such a simple chat. Well at least she was more talkative than prince Dimitri, this boy was really socially incompetent to some point she thought.

„Ugh I forgot I have to write my brother a letter today. I mean I’m not some baby he needs to check up every second possible.. Sometimes I wish I was an only child“ she whined. „Do you have any annoying siblings as well?“

At this the princess in front of her stiffened, just for a second there was a pained expression on Edelgards face.

„I- “

„Lady Edelgard, I was looking for your majesty. We are now ready for the departure, If you’d please follow.“ a sudden dark voice emerged from the shadow of a huge dark guy, who emerged behind her out of nowhere. Hildas eyes met with his for barely a second and it was enough to creep her out.

„Ohh, sorry I didn’t mean to hinder you. I guess I’ll go now. See you, Edelgard!“

But before she could escape towards her room the white haired called out for her „Hilda“. Turning around their eyes met again. The adrestian noble was looking rather angrily at her. „Don’t you ever wish for your brother to disappear. You should count yourself lucky to have such a caring sibling“ And with that she walked away.

„What was that about?“ Hilda mumbled to herself while entering her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Brother,_

_I am adjusting at Garreg Mach just fine, everyone in my house is very kind with me. The lessons already begun from the first day. I thought we’d at least get the first week here to get to know everything and each other or something, but no. We’re starting full force._

_I have to admit, I miss our good homemade sweets we used to eat when we were younger. Maybe you could send me some?_

_kisses, Hilda_

„This should be enough for the beginning“

Hilda finished her letter after sitting for hours in front of the desk without any clue what to say to her brother. It’s not like she doesn’t love him, but he’s just _so_ annoying. Ever since they’ve been children it was clear that Holst was an overachiever, given his major crest of Goneril he even went beyond anyones expectations. This resulted in Hilda being too self-conscious to even try doing anything, because in her opinion everything she does won’t be nearly as good as Holsts doing. This in turn resulted in Holsts sorrow for her, so he made it his personal duty to care and watch over Hildas wellbeing. Which she however perceived as really clingy and overprotective.

Hildas dorm room was just big enough to not feel constricted. She’s been used to the huge and spacious bedrooms in her home at Goneril estate, but this should do for the time being. There are only lacking some decorations, maybe a few pretty flowers and a mirror.

It’s already past bedtime, if the noble wanted to wake up on time for the coming first lesson but this talk with the adrestian heir was nagging on her. Why did she react so harsh on such a silly thing? Covering her face with a pillow and sighing, Hilda closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

„Like I would actually wish to be an only child, it would’ve been so boring being alone - Oh..“ Pink eyes shot open in realisation. „I think I was a little insensible towards her then“.

One last time before actually going to sleep she sat down again in front of her desk to add some extra request for her brother.

_And if you wouldn’t mind, could you please send me some of those pretty colourful stones you once found at Fodlans Locket? If I recall correctly, they were called Agate. It would be great if you’d find some with a red and/or lilac colouring. Thank you so much!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went rather unexcited, since apparently Claude and the other house leaders went for a mission near a village named Remire. On one side it was kind of boring without her new partner in crime but on the other hand this was a good opportunity to maybe have some fun on her own, since there was no Holst here to „protect“ his babysister from any guy coming near the noble. So she spend her days having fun, letting others do her chores and just being her lazy self.

Soon the young lords returned, accompanied by some mercenaries with them. Claude seemed rather intrigued by the blue haired one who was about to become professor at the academy, hoping they’ll teach the golden deer house.

„Say Claude, why does the archbishop give away teaching jobs like it’s no big deal? I mean don’t they usually have to get educated in pedagogy first? Not that I care much, but it’s kinda weird“ the pink haired noble asked while searching for her favourite scones on the tea table.

„You haven’t seen them fight. They’re like an one man army, I tell ya.“ Claude gushed „But you’re right. I would’ve expected the older mercenary to become a professor, since he’s already worked here as a knight and is more experienced.“

Both noticed the professor approaching Dimitri who was talking with his retainer Dedue.

„If I didn’t know I wouldn’t believe they’re a professor. They look just our age“ watching closely Hilda noticed the professors stoic expression during the whole talk with Dimitri, while he seemed rather awkward „..hmm. But their behaviour seems way more mature orbetter said plainly blank. I can’t get a grasp of them“

„Yeah, me neither but I like mysteries“ he chuckled.

„By the way, what exactly happened that those mercenaries even got an audience by the archbishop? Must’ve been a great deal“

„Ah yeah, we’ve got ambushed by some bandits and they helped us. I mean Dimitri and me were doing just fine, but it seemed like they saved Edelgards life, since she was fighting the most time on her own.“ he answered nonchalant, drinking his tea.

Hildas eyes went wide. „Oh my! It would’ve been a real misfortune if the adrestian heir would’ve been harmed on her very first mission from the officers academy“

„It would’ve really put the church in a bad light, but I guess we’ve been lucky. Especially since the professor didn’t even know who we were, they just helped because they wanted to“ Claude put a thoughtful pose „You know, they seemed to know exactly what was about to happen to Edelgard. The way they came to parry the upcoming attack was way too precise and on time“

„You mean they knew about this to happen?“ she asked. This whole talk was getting way too serious for Hildas taste.

The brunette lord smiled while shaking his head „Nah, I guess I’m interpreting too much into this. We all were on full adrenaline, so I guess those things happen. Anyway what were you up to the whole time?“

_Oh thanks to the Goddess_ „Who? Me? I was just enjoying my peaceful time here, studying hard and improving my skills“ she answered innocently.

„Really? I’d like to see that, what about coming to the training grounds with me now?“ Claude asked mischievously.

„You know, It’s already sooo late. I am so tired from all the excitement of seeing you again. Mind if we do this another time?“ _what a drag, as if I would. She sighed internally._

He finished his tea and stood up, while taking Hilda by her arm. Lightly pulling her „Come on, this is an order now. I want to see what you’re capable of, since I wasn’t present during your first axe training session“

„Ugh, how do you even know my weapon of choice?“ She stood up in defeat, slightly annoyed „You can let go of me now, I will won't run away“

Grinning in victory the young lord lead the way with Hilda close to his right side „Just look at your biceps and ask the same question again“

„Do you mean these noodle arms? As if I could even lift some of those heavy axes“

„Don’t worry, we’ll just use the wooden trainings axes“ he winked.

„You’re the worst“ she whined.


	5. Chapter 5

It was already dusk, when both nobles arrived at the training grounds. Against Hildas expectations to have the place for themselves it was rather full. Apart from older students training there was this angry boy from the Blue Lions house with a blonde classmate of his sparring, it looked like both of them already spend the most time of the day here and soon would be about to leave. _Thank Goddess_. Then there was Raphael with this loud Black Eagles boy, who were talking with the new professor. _Ah now I get it. Claude, you little shit._

And just as Hilda finished her thoughts Claude spook up „Hey teach! What a coincidence to see you here.“

The professor in question turned around to face the two. Looking up close they seemed rather handsome.

„Hello Claude and Hilda, good to see you“ they answered.

„Sooo, you are the new professor! Claude here told me so much about you, I’m glad we finally met“ she coaxed.

„What are you up to, anyways? Already training?“ he winked.

„Rhea told me to become acquainted with everything, getting to know the students“

Claude and the professor remained chatting while Hilda approached her classmate and the Black Eagle boy, not being interested in strategical talks.

„Oh hi Raphael and.. Caspar, right?“

The broader boy answered laughing „Hey Hilda, didn’t think to see you here! Caspar here was eager to spar with me, since apparently there aren’t much tall guys to sparr with“

„But it’s true! You are the tallest and probably the strongest guy in our year, compared by brute strengths“ Caspar chimed in, missing the pink haired uncertainty about his name.

„To have muscles like me, you gotta eat good“ Raphael flexed.

„Then let’s go to the dining hall! Let’s make it a race, the winner gets double portion of dessert!“ and the blue haired noble sprinted away.

„Uhmm. yea, I think you have to catch up there.“ Hilda said, watching this energetic boy disappearing from sight.

„No worries, I’ll get my portion of dessert. See ya, Hilda!“ and he jogged away, not caring much about losing the race.

Meanwhile the place has cleared, apart from Claude and the professor there were only the two blue lions students left. The angry boy.. _I think his name was Felix_ was about to sparr against the professor.

„Hey Hilda, you coming just in time.“ Claude leaned his elbow on her shoulder as she stood beside him „it’s about to get interesting“

„Yeah sure, like I was only waiting for this moment.“ she mumbled.

While Felix and the professor were about to begin their fight, she noticed a white haired noble standing at the entrance. Probably interested in the beginning fight as the few pupils present. Their gazes met for a moment.

The fight ended surprising fast. Felix was known to already have excellent knowledge in sword fight, but it took the professor only moments to disarm him.

„You don’t fight like a knight“ Felix half-growled „I want you to teach me“

„Hey teach! Do you have some energy left to fight against Hilda? I think she really needs a small workout“ Claude shouted.

Hilda felt betrayed. „But the professor already had such a long day. Let them have a break“

„I’m fine. What is your weapon of choice, Hilda?“

„It’s an axe“ Claude answered for her while passing two training axes over.

„Ready when you are“ they said, while waiting for an attack.

_Ugh, they’re making me work._ She thought while initiating a blow without much of power. The professor dodged with ease before striking a counter attack within a moment and nearly hitting her. _They’re too fast_ the noble thought while taking a defensive stance. Now Hilda hoped to have a better chance to at least not look like a total loser. _Why do I even care? If I lose now, they won’t expect much from me later on._ The mercenary was striking again, approaching fast and aiming towards her head.

If it wasn’t for those lavender eyes she felt on her, Hilda would’ve just let the professor hit her and lose the fight. But something about Edelgard watching them made her tense.

While the professor expected a counterattack, she sidestepped and stretched out a leg while doing so, letting the professor stumble slightly before immediately getting out of reach for Hilda. But she just threw their axe at them as a reflex. It only hit their left shoulder but that should be enough, the noble lifted both hands in surrender. „I give up, I’m tired“ She said while searching for lilac eyes, but they were long gone.

The professor approached her „You did a good job, the last throw came unexpected.“

„Who? Me? Nahhh, I was just lucky“ Hilda smiled innocently.

„Who would’ve thought you’d play dirty, Hilda“ Claude chided in, looking rather impressed.

Meanwhile the the bells begun to ring in the background, making the professor perk up „This is my clue, I need to return to Archbishop Rhea. Thank you for the spar Hilda and Felix, I see you next time“ They nodded and went away.

„See ya, teach“he turned towards Hilda, smirking.

„What?“ she asked annoyed.

Before answering, the young lord mustered her „Nothing. Wanna grab some dessert before heading to the dorms?“

„I’m all sweaty because of you. I won’t go near any people looking like that. See you tomorrow, Claude“ huffing in mock-annoyance the pink haired noble left the training grounds.

"What a woman" he chuckled


	6. Chapter 6

After taking a hot shower Hilda arrived at her dorm room, two packages waiting on her desk. „That must be from Holst“ she mused while opening the attached letter.

_My dear Hilda,_

_I am so proud of you finally attending the officers academy. You’ll be just like your brother and excel at everything, I’m sure! How were your first lessons so far? Who will be your homeroom teacher? When will be the battle of Eagle and Lion? I will make sure to make enough time, to come and cheer for you._

_Unfortunately I haven’t found your requested stones yet, but I will send them as soon as possible. As compensation you’ll find everything I hit upon so far in the box I send you with this letter. The other box is full of your favourite scones as well a recipe if you ever find the need to bake them yourself._

_-Holst_

„How cute, maybe someone can bake them for me“.

Opening the bigger box while expecting it to be filled with stones Hilda was surprised to see the amount of scones her brother sent her. It was trice as big as the box filled with stones. „As if I could eat them all by myself“ she huffed.

Thinking what to do about the huge amount, she had an idea. Since she and Edelgard had an uncomfortable start, she could maybe share some scones with the adrestian noble and become on good terms with her. Maybe get to know her side of the accident during the lords mission near Remire. Looking outside the window, Hilda noticed it already was dark outside. _Maybe she’s already asleep._ So the noble packed some scones in a smaller box and added a small note:

_Got too many scones and thought about sharing, hope you like sweets. -Hilda_

Placing the box in front of Edelgards room, she noticed that the light was indeed off. So it will hopefully be a pleasant surprise in the morning.

With that the pink haired girl went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

On the next day while leaving her room to go to classes, Hilda noticed the box still standing in front of Edelgards door. _Maybe she overslept, I better check_ the noble thought and knocked „Hey, Edelgard are you still asleep?“ she tried. No answer, the adrestian didn’t spend the night in her room. Looking at the box in front of her feet the pink haired wondered, if she should take it with her in case she runs into Edelgard on her way or not. But if she didn’t she’d have to drag it the whole day with her and everyone will question Hilda about for whom it may be.. or she’ll just share the scones with her classmates in case she doesn’t find the white haired on her way.

On her way towards the Golden Deer classroom the noble felt odd, nobody was outside. Did she perhaps miss some news about classes being cancelled? _Wait a minute…_ It’s sunday! No wonder nobody was outside. At this morning hour the students were either at the service in the cathedral or sleeping in. She could’ve been still asleep, Hilda sighed. While passing the training grounds she heard some familiar voice, _someone was already training?_ Deciding her morning was already ruined the pink haired entered the grounds, finding none than Edelgard wielding an axe. The small lord didn’t notice her yet, so she decided to watch for a while before approaching.

Edelgard didn’t seem like someone who would prefer to use an axe. But who is she kidding, Hilda herself was just as small and delicate and wielded an axe herself. But the way the adrestian used the axe was way more harsh, as if she tried to split something in two. Whereas Hilda herself preferred to play with her axe, to throw it like was a dagger. Then the white haired halted and turned towards Hilda, locking eyes. She looked exhausted.

„If it were someone else, I’d say you’re spying on me“

_Is she teasing me?_

„How do you know I wouldn’t spy on you? I mean we’ll have our mock-battle soon, it would’ve been a good opportunity to learn about you fighting technique“ the noble leaned against the entrance, smirking.

„It may be true, but you and I know it takes more than knowing one piece to win the whole battle“ she put her axe away, now approaching the pink haired. „But let’s be honest, you don’t seem too eager to participate“

„You got me here, I’m not interested. But that doesn’t mean I won’t tell Claude about it“

„He already saw me fight, so it doesn’t matter. Just as I saw him and Dimitri. It’s all fair.“ she shrugged.

„Oh yes, the mission. Thank Goddess nobody got harmed, it would’ve probably cause a lot of trouble for the church“ watching Edelgard, she noticed a rather cold expression before going back to neutral.

„Do you want something or should I assume you were actually spying on me?“ she asked.

_Ugh rude._ „Actually, it was out of coincidence that I came here.“ Hilda glanced at the box in her hands „This is for you, I intended to leave it in front of your room yesterday but you weren’t there“

Examining the box, the adrestian hesitantly took it „Oh.. I thank you, this is very kind“ she blushed slightly. _Cute._

„Those are my favourite scones. Since I got sent way more than I can eat, I thought to share them“ Hilda chuckled bashful for a moment

„I have to apologise for the last time we spoke, I have reacted too personal on such a shallow matter“ Edelgard said.

„No need to be so formal, we’re neighbours after all. It would be great to get to know each other better, only if you’d like though“ she winked. _I want to see her blush again_.

Mustering the scones inside the box, Edelgard seemed contemplating what to answer. She seemed unsure „This may seem sudden, but would you like to have a tea now? Unfortunately my daily routine does not give me much free time“.

At that Hilda grinned genuine „Of course! You don’t even need to change, you look great even post-workout!“

Lilac eyes widened slightly and a decent blush creeped on Edelgards cheeks „I guess if this is fine with you. But we need a private place, since Hubert will get upset with me for avoiding my duties“

„You wanna come to my room then, or yours? You decide. So in case you can just hide or pretend you helped me with something“

„Your room will be fine, thank you.. shall we?“


	7. Chapter 7

Hilda was preparing the tea for them, a fine rose petal blend _I hope she likes this blend, since I don’t have anything else._ Meanwhile Edelgard insisted on taking the chair, though it would’ve been perfectly fine with the pink haired if both of them just shared the bed. The adrestian seemed a little bit tense.

„I heard in Adrestia you have a special tea blend dedicated to your family, what does it taste like?“ she asked while handing over a hot cup.

„Thank you“ Edelgard took the cup gratefully and smelled the aroma _seems like she likes it_ „Yes, the Hresvelg Blend. It contains a mix of lavender and bergamot, a very mild and calming taste.

After sipping her tea she answered „Seems tasty! Ah by the way we’re drinking a rose petal blend, I hope this is fine“

„This is a good blend, I like it. Is this your favourite?“

„It’s my absolute favourite, so I’m glad you like it“ Hilda chuckled „But I like mint and southern fruits as well. Do you have a favourite blend?“

„Bergamot“ she answered while reaching for a scone and tasting it „Your scones are delightful, whoever made them is clearly a master of their field.“

„I know, right? My brother used to bake them every weekend for me when we were younger, I just got nostalgic and ordered some. Ugh.. I miss those times.“ the pink haired whined.

„You should treasure good memories well, but never dwell on the past or you won’t make progress“

„Don’t you ever wish to have all those expectations and responsibilities vanished from you? Just being yourself and doing whatever you want without disappointing anyone while doing so?“ Hilda cocked her head slightly in interest.

„No. I work for my ambitions hard, there is no use in daydreaming“ she stated.

_Ugh, here we go way too serious again_ the pink haired noble thought before changing the topic „Say, you sure have some hobbies right? Everyone has some. I for my part love crafting jewellery“she mused.

Edelgard stiffened „I do, I just.. rarely have time for them. I guess I like to read and.. draw“

„Oh wow, what kind of stuff do you draw? Wanna show me some of your art?“ she winked.

Shaking her head the adrestian answered shyly „Mostly portraits.. but they’re not good enough to be shown.“

„I am sure you’re underestimating your talent. Maybe you’ll show me one day, though“ the pink haired shrugged, not wanting to make her guest uncomfortable. „Would you like to see my stuff? Not that I’ve done much jet, but I’m planning to do a bracelet. I even got the prototype sketch, but something is lacking“ Hilda stood up to fetch the sketch from her desk and handed it over.

„It really seems like a pretty idea, may if I add some of my ideas?“

„Sure! Maybe you’d like to sketch them so I can visualise better?“

„Oh. Sure, if you would pass me a pencil“

Hilda handed over a soft pencil, waiting patiently for Edelgard W _ow, she actually isn’t wearing any kind of make-up and still manages to look this stunning. I’m jealous. What are her skincare secrets? Or is it just her royal blood doing wonders._ The leicester girl mused.

„What do you think?“ Edelgard handed her the sketch over.

A fully detailed bracelet was drawn, even the gemstones were perfectly depicted. Hildas eyes widened in awe „Oh my! This is so good. And you say, you’re shy about your drawing skills.“

„I’m glad I could be of help here.“ she blushed slightly.

„Thank you so much! I’m even more excited crafting this bracelet now, I promise you to show once it’s finished“

Meanwhile the bells started playing, meaning it was noon. Edelgard sighed.

„Unfortunately my free time had come to an end.. Thank you for having me.. I had fun.“

„Yeah me too, who would’ve guessed you have an eye for jewellery design“ Hilda grinned. „Wait a sec, I have something for you!“ she jumped up, handing the adrestian a box full of scones over. „These are for you. But I might ask sometime for help with my designs again“

„Oh, this wouldn’t have been necessary“ she blushed.

„Come on, I saw how you tried to look decent while almost inhaling them. Your sweet-tooth secret is safe with me“ the pink haired winked.

„If you insist“ the noble chuckled „Goodbye, Hilda“.

„See you around!“

As Edelgard left, the noble went directly towards her desk and started working on the bracelet. It’s been a while since she had such an urge to get something done in one go.


End file.
